


Forever

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian





	Forever

The light of the time rotor cast a greenish glow to the coral console room.

Standing nearby the console, a couple was holding each other close. The tall male wearing a tight brown pinstripe suit was holding his shorter blonde partner gently, as they rocked back and forth.

It was like they were dancing to their song, but there was no music to be heard.

In fact, apart from the occasional hum from the TARDIS, it was silent.

As their lips met in a soft kiss, all that silence didn’t matter.

For as long as they wanted, they would have their ‘forever’


End file.
